wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/12
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Sześć następujących dni. Gdy pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya weszły do tunelu, prowadzącego do małej przystani Marino, na wybrzeżu rzeki Saint-John, Zerma je wyprzedzała, trzymając jedną ręką Dy, a w drugiej zaś niosąc latarkę, której słaby płomyk oświetlał przed niemi drogę. Dotarłszy do końca tunelu, Zerma poprosiła panią Burbankową, żeby się zatrzymała, ona sama zaś chciała się przekonać, czy dwaj murzyni, którzy je mieli przewieść do Cedar-Keys, stawili się z łodzią. Otworzywszy drzwi, na drugim końcu tunelu będące, puściła się ku rzece. Zaledwie minuta upłynęła – tylko jedna minuta, odkąd wyczekiwały powrotu Zermy, miss Alicya spostrzegła, że niema Dy. – Dy!… Dy!… – wykrzyknęła pani Burbankowa, bez względu na to, że może zdradzić swoją obecność w tem miejscu. Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. Przyzwyczajona być ciągle razem ze Zermą, wyszła z nią w stronę przystani, niespostrzeżona przez matkę. Nagle, dały się słyszeć jęki. Przeczuwając nowe niebezpieczeństwo, niepomnąc na to, że ono im samym może grozić, pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya pobiegły ku wybrzeży rzeki i przybywszy tam, pomimo ciemności, dostrzegły łódź. – Na pomoc!… Na pomoc!… To Texar!… – wołała Zerma. – Texar!… Texar!… – wykrzyknęła miss Alicya, wskazując ręką na Hiszpana, oświetlonego odblaskiem pożarów w Camdless-Bay, gdzie stał w tyle łodzi, która znikła niebawem. Naraz wszystko ucichło: dwaj murzyni, zamordowani leżeli na ziemi. Wtedy pani Burbankowa, wraz z Alicyą, która jej nie zdołała powstrzymać, zaczęła biedz, jak szalona, ku rzece, wołając Dy, ale żaden krzyk nie odpowiedział na jej wołanie. Łódź znikła im z oczu, bądź że ją cienie zasłaniały, bądź że przybiła do jakiego punktu lewego wybrzeża. To daremne poszukiwanie trwało całą godzinę. Nakoniec, pani Burbankowa padła bez sił na wybrzeże. Miss Alicya, ze szczególną energią podniosła nieszczęśliwą matkę, podtrzymywała ją, prawie że dźwigała. W dali, w kierunku Castle-House, słychać było wystrzały armatnie, a czasami straszne wycia oblegającej szajki. Jednakże trzeba było powrócić w tę stronę, trzeba było sprobować, dostać się do domu tunelem i otworzyć drzwi, prowadzące z tegoż na wschody do podziemia. Miss Alicya liczyła na to, że się tam kogo dowoła. Biedna dziewczyna ciągnęła panią Burbankową, która szła za nią, bezprzytomna. Powracając wzdłuż wybrzeża, przez ostrożność, zatrzymały się ze dwadzieścia razy; mogły bowiem, w każdej chwili, wpaść w ręce jednej z owych band, niszczących plantacyą. Może lepiej było zaczekać świtu, ale jakże ratować panią Burbankową na tem wybrzeżu? Ze względu na nią, miss Alicya postanowiła, bądź co bądź, dotrzeć do Castle-House. Ale, ponieważ idąc wzdłuż zaginającej się rzeki, przysparzały sobie drogi, umyśliła iść prosto łąkami, kierując się łuną, palących się baraków i w taki to sposób dostała się do pobliża domu. Tam pani Burbankowa leżała bezwładna obok miss Alicyi, która także nie mogła się już utrzymać na nogach. W tej chwili, oddział milicyi, za którem postępowała horda rabusiów, zaprzestawszy szturmu, by już daleko od Castle-House. Żadnego krzyku nie był już słychać na zewnątrz. Miss Alicyi nasunęła się wtedy myśl, że napastnicy, po zagarnięciu Castle-House, oddalili się, niezostawiwszy, ani jednego z jego obrońców. Zdjęta śmiertelną trwogą i pozbawiona sił, padła także, zdobywając się na ostatni jęk, na ostatnie wołanie, które doszło uszu Jamesa Burbanka i jego przyjaciół, wybiegli więc przed dom i wyjaśniło się dla nich to, co zaszło w przystani Marino. Cóż z tego, że bandyci oddalili się? Co, z tego, że im już nie groziło dostanie się w ich ręce? Straszne nieszczęście na nich spadło: mała Dy była w mocy Texara! Oto, co miss Alicya opowiedziała wśród łkań. Ta biedna dziecina porwana, uwieziona niewiadomo dokąd – w rękach największego wroga jej ojca!… Cóż mogło być gorszego i czy w przyszłości mogły czekać większe cierpienia tę rodzinę? Wszystkich przytłoczył ten ostatni cios. Panią Burbankową zaniesiono do jej pokoju i miss Alicya pozostała przy jej łóżku. Na dole, w halli, James Burbank i jego przyjaciele naradzali się nad tem, w jaki sposób odnaleźć Dy i wyrwać ją, wraz z Zermą, a rąk Texara. Wierna metyska, z pewnością, zechce do ostatniego tchu bronić dziecka! Ale popadłszy w moc nędznika, rozjątrzonego żądzą zemsty osobistej, czyż nie przypłaci tego życiem, że wnosiła skargę na jego osobę? James Burbank zaczął sobie wyrzucać to, że zmusił żonę do usunięcia się z Castle-House, że jej przygotował drogę do ucieczki, która wzięła taki zły obrót. Czy tylko wypadkowi należało przypisywać obecność Texara w przystani Marino? Oczewiście nie. Texar musiał wiedzieć o istnieniu tunelu, powiedział więc sobie, że obrońcy Camdless-Bay, sprobują umknąć tą drogą, gdy im się już dłużej nie uda pozostać w domu, poprowadził więc swoją bandę, na prawy brzeg rzeki, sforsował palisady okalające Castel-House, zmusił Burbanka i jego sprzymierzeńców do schronienia się za murami tegoż, a następnie udał się pewno z kilkoma pomocnikami do przystani Marino. Tam, niespodzianie zastawszy dwóch murzynów, strzegących łodzi, kazał zamordować tych biedaków, których krzyki zagłuszył zgiełk szturmu; potem czekał: i gdy się pokazała Zerma, a za nią mała Dy, widząc je same, musiał pomyśleć, że państwo Burbankowie oraz ich przyjaciele jeszcze się nie zdecydowali opuścić Castle-House. Rad nie rad, poprzestając na tym łupie, porwał więc dziecko i metyskę, żeby je uprowadzić do jakiej nieznanej kryjówki, gdzie niktby ich nie mógł znaleźć. Jakiż straszniejszy cios mógł ugodzić w rodzinę Burbanków? Czyżby ci rodzice więcej cierpieli, gdyby im wydarł serca? Była-to straszna noc, dla pozostałych przy życiu, w Camdless-Bay. Alboż nie mieli powodu lękać się, żeby nie powrócili napastnicy w większej liczbie, albo lepiej uzbrojeni, żeby zmusić ostatnich obrońców Castle-House do poddania się? Szczęściem, nie przyszło do tego. Już dzień zawitał, a nie było nowej napaści. Ale jakże pożądaną była wiadomość, co znaczyły w przeddzień owe trzy wystrzały armatnie i dlaczego napastnicy cofnęli się wtenczas właśnie, kiedy ostatni wysiłek, za godzinę oddałby w ich ręce zamek! Czy to był odwrót, wywołany jaką demonstracyą federalistów u ujścia rzeki Saint-John? Czy okręty komandora Dupont opanowały Jacksonville? Byłoby to bardzo na rękę Burbankowi i jego sprzymierzeńcom, gdyż mogliby bezpiecznie szukać Dy i Zermy, uderzyć wprost na Texara; jeśliby się nie cofnął ze swymi stronnikami, ścigać go, jako promotora spustoszeń w Camdless-Bay, a nadewszystko, jako sprawcę porwania metyski i dziecka. Alibi było tym razem nie możliwe; zwłaszcza tej natury, na jakie się Hiszpan powołał na początku niniejszej opowieści, gdy go zawezwano przed sąd w Camdless-Bay. Jeśli Texar nie znajdował się na czele tej zgrai złoczyńców, którzy napadli na Camdless-Bay, – to czy ostatni krzyk Zermy nie wskazywał na jego bezpośredni udział w porwaniu? Czy zresztą miss Alicya nie poznała go w chwili, kiedy jego łódź odbijała od brzegu? O! sądowa władza federalistów, będzie umiała wyciągnąć z tego nędznika zeznanie, dokąd uprowadził swoje ofiary i ukarać go za zbrodnie, których się już nie będzie mógł wyprzeć. Na nieszczęście, nie sprawdziły się przypuszczenia Burbanka: flotylla nordzistów nie wpłynęła na wody Saint-Johnu. Do owego dnia, 3-go marca, żaden okręt nie wyruszył z zatoki Saint-Mary; stwierdziły to wieści, przyniesione przez jednego z dozorców, z drugiego brzegu rzeki. Żaden statek nie ukazał się jeszcze na wysokości latarni na Pablo. Wszystko się ograniczało do zajęcia Fernandiny i fortu Clinch. Zdawało się, że komandor Dupont postanowił z największą ostrożnością posuwać się w głąb Florydy. Co się tycze Jacksonville, to stronnictwo wichrzycieli miało ciągle górę. Po wyprawie na Camdless-Bay, Hiszpan pojawił się znowu w mieście, gdzie organizował opór, na wypadek, gdyby kanonierki Stevensa próbowały przekroczyć ujście rzeki. Jakiś fałszywy popłoch musiał go odwołać poprzedniego dnia wraz ze zgrają rabusiów. Zresztą, alboż Texar nie zaspokoił swej mściwości, teraz – kiedy plantacya była zniweczona, warsztaty spalone, murzyni rozproszeni w lasach hrabstwa i pozbawieni baraków – teraz nakoniec, kiedy mała Dy znikła bez śladu? James Burbank aż nadto przekonał się o tem gdy w ciągu ranka popłynął z Walterem Stannardem w górę rzeki. Napróżno przejrzeli najmniejsze przystanie, daremnie szukali wskazówki, w jakim kierunku popłynęła łódź, te poszukiwania nie wystarczały; należało także zwiedzić lewy brzeg. Ale byłoż-to możliwe w tej chwili? Czy nie wypadało zaczekać, żeby Texara i jego sojuszników obezwładniło przybycie federalistów? Pani Burbankowej zdrowie nie polepszało się. Alicya nie mogła jej odstępować. Carrol musiał przeleżeć kilka dni w łóżku, byłoby to więc nierozważnym krokiem zostawić ich samych w Castle-House, kiedy powrót napastników ciągle groził. Co Burbanka doprowadzało do większej jeszcze rozpaczy to, że nie mógł nawet i myśleć o zaskarżeniu Texara za spustoszenie plantacyi, oraz porwanie Zermy i dziecka. Urzędnikiem, przed którego należałoby wnieść skargę, był właśnie sprawca tych zbrodni, wypadało przeto czekać przywrócenia normalnego wymiaru sprawiedliwości w Jacksonville. – Jamesie, – rzekł pan Stannard, – prawda, że twej dziecinie grożą wielkie niebezpieczeństwa ale przynajmniej Zerma przy niej, a możesz być pewien, że będzie jej wierną do… – Do śmierci… tak jest! – odpowiedział Burbank. A gdy Zerma rozstanie się z życiem? – Wysłuchaj mnie drogi Jamesie, – powiedział znów pan Stannard. – Po głębszem zastanowieniu, przyszedłem do przekonania, że to nie leży w interesie Texara dopuścić się gwałtownego czynu. On jeszcze jest w Jacksonville, a dopóki tam pozostaje, sądzę, że jego ofiary nie doznają żadnego gwałtu z jego strony. Twoja córka może być gwarancyą, zakładem na wypadek odwetu, jakiego się może lękać nie tylko od siebie, ale i od federalistów za obalenie legalnych władz Jacksonvillskich i zniweczenie plantacyi nordzisty? Czekałaby go kara nieuchronna, będzie je więc oszczędzał we własnym interesie; lepiej więc zaczekać, żeby Dupont i Shermen stali się panami terytoryum i wtedy dopiero wystąpić przeciw niemu. – Kiedyż to nastąpi?… – wykrzyknął James Burbank. – Jutro… a może i dziś! Powtórzę raz jeszcze, że Dy jest osłoną Texara, i dla tego, skorzystał ze sposobności, żeby ją porwać, wiedząc przytem, że ci zrani serce mój biedny Jamesie i dopiął celu, nędznik! Tak rozumował pan Stannard i rozumowanie to było trafne z ważnych powodów. Czy mu się udało przekonać Burbanka? Z pewnością nie. Czy przywrócił mu trochę nadziei? Także nie. Było to niepodobieństwem. Ale James Burbank, zrozumiał, że jego obowiązkiem, jest mówić żonie to, co Stannard mówił do niego, bo inaczej nie przeżyłaby tego ciosu. Wróciwszy do domu, argumentował więc energicznie niemogąc wierzyć własnym słowom. Perry z dozorcami zwiedzali tymczasem Camdless-Bay, które przedstawiało tak smutny obraz, że nawet towarzyszący im Pygmalion zdawał się doznawać wielkiego wrażenia. Ten wolny człowiek nie uznał za potrzebne przyłączyć się do wyzwoleńców rozproszonych przez Texara. Wolność nocowania w lasach, znoszenia zimna i głodu, zdawała mu się zbyteczną i wolał pozostać w Castle-House, gdyby mu nawet przyszło okupić to prawo podarciem aktu wyzwolenia, za przykładem Zermy. – Widzisz, Pyg, – powtarzał pan Perry, plantacya jest spustoszona, warsztaty zrujnowane… Oto, co nas kosztuje wolność, dana murzynom… – Panie Perry, jam temu nie winien… – odpowiedział Pygmalion. – Owszem i ty jesteś winien. Gdybyście nie przyklaskiwali tym deklamatorom, występującym przeciw niewolnictwu, gdybyście protestowali przeciw ideom Północy, gdybyście z bronią w ręku odparli pułki federalne, to panu Burbankowi nie przyszłoby na myśl wyzwolić was i to nieszczęście nie spadłoby na Camdless-Bay! – Cóż ja mogę teraz uczynić panie Perry, – rzekł z rozpaczony Pyg. – Powiem ci, coś powinien zrobić, jeśli masz choć trochę poczucia sprawiedliwości. Jesteś wolny, z prawda? – Zdaje się. – Należysz do siebie? – Naturalnie. – Jeśli należysz do siebie, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś rozporządził sobą, jak ci się spodoba. – Nic, panie Perry. – A więc, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, bez wachania. Poszedłbym do sąsiedniej plantacyi, sprzedał bym się jako niewolnik, a otrzymane pieniądze przyniósłbym memu dawnemu panu dla powetowania jego krzywdy, jaką ma wskutek wyzwolenia mojej osoby. Czy rządzca mówił seryo? Trudno na to odpowiedzieć gdyż to, ile razy wsiadł na swego konika zawsze bredził. W każdym razie biedny, Pygmalion, zmieszany, zalękniony, nie widział co z sobą zrobić i co odpowiedzieć. James Burbank niezaprzeczenie ściągnął swym szlachetnym czynem nieszczęście i ruinę na plantacyą. Materyalne straty musiały być znaczne; z baraków, ograbionych przez rabusiów, a potem obróconych w perzynę, nie pozostało ani śladu; gdzie dawniej stały fabryki i warsztaty, były tylko stosy popiołu, z których się jeszcze wydobywały szarawe smugi pary, w miejscu składów i pracowni sterczały tylko poczerniałe, chwiejące się mury, a w miejscu kominów fabrycznych kupy cegły od ognia zczerniałej. Pola ryżowe, kawowe, warzywne, zagrody dla bydląt, przedstawiały widok tak zupełnego zniszczenia, jak gdyby je stratowało stado dzikich zwierząt. Wobec tego smutnego obrazu, pan Perry nie mógł zapanować nad swem oburzeniem i wyrywały mu się z ust gniewne groźne słowa, które nie mogły uspakajać Pygmaliona. Odszedł więc wkrótce pod pozorem, że w Castle-House swobodniej rozważy radę sprzedania siebie. Ale widocznie dzień był na to za krótki, bo kiedy wieczór nastał, on jeszcze nie powziął żadnego postanowienia. Tego samego dnia, niektórzy z dawnych niewolników po kryjomu wrócili do Camdless-Bay. Można sobie wyobrazić ich rozpacz, gdy zastali wszystkie chaty zniweczone. James Burbank wydał rozkaz, żeby natychmiast zaspokojono przynajmniej ich najgwałtowniejsze potrzeby i część murzynów polecił umieścić w oficynach, które nie uległy pożarowi. Przedewszystkiem użyto ich do pogrzebania towarzyszy, poległych w obronie Castle-House i nieprzyjaciół zabitych przy ataku, rannych bowiem uprowadzili koledzy. Pochowali też oni i tych dwóch murzynów, zamordowanych z polecenia Texara gdy ich zastał na posterunku, przy małej przystani Marino. Po spełnieniu tego obowiązku, Burbank nie mógł się zaraz wziąść do zreorganizowania swego dominium, należało bowiem czekać rozstrzygnięcia kwestyi pomiędzy Południem a Północą, w stanie Florydy. Inne, ważniejsze troski, zajmowały myśl jego nieustannie, na wszelkie sposoby usiłował odnaleźć córeczkę; przy tem zdrowie pani Burbankowej było bardzo nadwerężone. Jakkolwiek miss Alicya nie odstępowa jej ani na chwilę i pielęgnowała ją jak matkę, wypadło wezwać lekarza. Jeden z praktykujących w Jacksonville posiadał zaufanie rodziny Burbanków, i wezwany, bez wachania przybył do Camdless-Bay. Zapisał wprawdzie różne lekarstwa, lecz mogłyż one skutkować, kiedy mała Dy nie została powróconą matce? Dlatego, James Burbank i Walter Stannard, zostawiając na straży Carrola, który nie mógł jeszcze wychodzić, co dzień zwiedzali oba brzegi rzeki i wysepki na niej położone, badali miejscową ludność, szperali po najmniejszych wioskach hrabstwa, obiecując dużą sumę temu, kto przyniesie wiadomość o najlżejszem śladzie… Poszukiwania te były jednak bezowocne. Jakim sposobem mógł ich kto uwiadomić, że Texar kryje się w głębi Czarnej Przystani? Nikt o tem nie wiedział, może dla lepszego zabezpieczenia swych ofiar od wszelkich poszukiwań. Hiszpan był zmuszony uwieść je w górę rzeki? Alboż terytoryum nie było dosyć rozległe, czy mało znajdowało się kryjówek w obszernych lasach centrum, pośród bezmiernych bagnisk południa Florydy, w okolicy tych niedostępnych Ewerglad, – żeby Texar mógł tak dobrze skryć przed okiem ludzkiem swoje ofiary? Prócz tego i doktór, przybywający co dzień do Camdless-Bay, uwiadamiał Burbanka o tem co się działo w Jacksonville, jako też na północy hrabstwa Duval. Nie ulegało to wątpieniu, że federaliści nie dali jeszcze znaku życia na terytoryum florydzkiem. Czy specyalne instrukcye, nadesłane z Waszyngtonu nakazywały im zatrzymać się na granicy, nie probując jej przekroczyć? Taka postawa byłaby zgubną dla interesów nordzistów, osiadłych na terytoryum Południa, a w szczególności dla Jamesa Burbanka, tak skompromitowanego względem Południowców. Bądź co bądź, eskadra komandora Dupont znajdowała się jeszcze przy ujściu Saint-Mary i banda Texara dla tego została odwołana 3-ma wystrzałami armatniemi wieczorem 3-go marca, że władze Jacksonvillskie stropiły się fałszywym popłochem. Tej to pomyłce Castle-House zawdzięczało ocalenie od rabunku i zniszczenia. Co się tyczy Hiszpana, nie pomyślał – że on o ponowieniu wyprawy, dla ujęcia Jamesa Burbanka w swe ręce. Była to wątpliwa hipoteza; w tej chwili bowiem prawdopodobnie wystarczało mu to, że przypuścił szturm do Castle-House i porwał Dy wraz z Zermą. Zresztą, kilku szanownych obywateli nie lękało się objawić swe niezadowolenie ze sprawy Camdless-Bay i wstręt do przywódzcy wichrzycieli z Jacksonville, jakkolwiek ich sąd mało mógł obchodzić Texara. Hiszpan despotyczniej niż kiedy bądź panował w hrabstwie Duval ze swoją zgrają szaleńców. Ci ludzie bez dachu, ci awanturnicy bez skrupułów, nie krępując się niczem, co dzień oddawali się przeróżnym sui generis przyjemnościom podobniejszym do orgii. Wrzawa ich sięgała wtedy aż do plantacyi; odblask iluminacyi odbijał się na niebie, niby łuna pożarna. Umiarkowani ludzie, milcząc z konieczności znosili jarzmo tego stronnictwa, popieranego przez pospólstwo. W ogóle chwilowa bezczynność armii federalnej bardzo była na rękę nowym władzom Jacksonvillskim ułatwiając im rozpowszechnianie pogłosek, że nordziści nie przejdą granicy, że mają rozkaz cofnięcia się do Georgini i do Karoliny, że półwyspowi florydzkiemu nie grozi napad wojsk, walczących przeciw niewolnictwu, że będąc dawną kolonią hiszpańską, nie wchodzi on w zakres kwestyi, które Stany Zjednoczone usiłują rozstrzygnąć za pomocą broni. Dlatego też we wszystkich hrabstwach objawiał się pewien prąd, raczej przychylny niż niechętny ideom, których stronnicy, gwałtownych środków byli przedstawicielami. Ujawniało się to w wielu miejscach ale głównie w północnej części Florydy, w stronie granicy georgijskiej, gdzie właściciele plantacyi, zwłaszcza z Północy, doznawali wielkich krzywd. Jak w Camdless-Bay pospólstwo Jacksonvillskie, tak tam oddziały Południowców zmuszały niewolników do ucieczki, paliły pracownie i warsztaty, niszczyły fabryki. Jednakże zdawało się, że obecnie przynajmniej, plantacya nie ma powodu lękać się nowego podboju, ani Castle-House nowej napaści. Mimo to, Burbank gorączkowo wyglądał chwili kiedy federaliści staną się panami terytoryum. W obecnym stanie rzeczy nie można było nic przedsięwziąć, bezpośrednio, przeciw Texarowi, ani go zawezwać przed sąd za czyny, których tym razem nie mógł by się wyprzeć, ani go zmusić do wyjawienia miejsca, gdzie ukrył Dy i Zermę. Jakiejże trwogi zwłoka ta nabawiła Jamesa Burbanka i jego otoczenie. Nie mogli oni jednak przypuszczać, żeby federaliści myśleli unieruchomić się na granicy. W ostatnim liście Gilbert wyraźnie oznajmiał, że ekspedycye komandora Dupont i Shormana miała Florydę na celu. Czyżby, od czasu jak napisał ten list, rząd federalny wysłał przeciwne rozkazy do zatoki Eristo, gdzie eskadra czekała, przed wypłynięciem na morze? Czy powodzenie wojsk federalnych, w wirginii albo w Karolinach, zmuszała armią Unii do wstrzymania swego pochodu ku Południowi? Jakiż to był szereg ustawicznych niepokojów dla tej rodziny takiemi próbami nawiedzanej od początku wojny! Iluż katastrof mogła się jeszcze spodziewać! Tak upłynęło 5 dni po opanowaniu Camdless-Bay. Żadna wieść nie dochodziła o przygotowaniach federalistów, żadna wiadomość o Dy lub Zermie, jakkolwiek James Burbank, wszystkich sił dokładał, żeby natrafić na ich ślad. W ten sposób doczekano się 9 marca, Edward Carrol zupełnie wyzdrowiał i wkrótce miał już uczestniczyć w poszukiwaniach przyjaciół. Pani Burbankowa była ciągle niezmiernie osłabiona; zdawało się, że życie z niej wyjdzie wraz ze łzami. W przystępie gorączki, wzywała córeczkę rozdzierającym głosem, chciała biedz jej szukuć. Po tych atakach wpadała w omdlenie, grożące jej życiu. Ileż razy miss Alicya lękała się, żeby ta nieszczęsna matka zmarła w jej objęciach! Jedna tylko wieść nadeszła o wojnie w ciągu ranka dnia 9-marca. Na nieszczęście, była ona tej natury, że mogła dodać nowej siły stronnikom idei wyzwolenia. Według tej pogłoski, generał południowych wojsk Yan Dorn, miał odeprzeć żołnierzy z Curtu, 6-go marca, w potyczce Bentonville, w Arkansas zmusił federalistów do odwrotu. Rzeczywiście, było to tylko lekkie starcie małego korpusu nordzistów z tylną strażą południowców i powodzenie to miało być sowicie powetowane w kilka dni później, zwycięztwem pod Pea Ridge, wystarczyło, to jednakże, by zdwoić zuchwalstwo wierzycieli. Rozsławiali oni w Jacksonville tę małą utarczkę, jako zupełną przegranę armii federalnej, wyprawiając przy tej sposobności nowe orgie, których zgiełk boleśnie odbijał się w Camdless-Bay. O takich to faktach uwiadomili Jamesa Burbanka, gdy powrócił około 5-tej wieczorem, z przeglądu lewego brzegu rzeki. Jeden z mieszkańców Putnamu, przyniósł do Castle-House wiadomość, że poprzedniego wieczora, zdawało mu się, iż słyszy na jednej z wysepek rzeki Saint-John rozpaczliwe wołanie. Prócz tego widziano w tych stronach Indyanina Squambo, powiernika Texara wraz z jego czółenkiem, że się tam dał widzieć, nie ulegało wątpliwości, potwierdził to nawet jeden z pasażerów Shannonu, który powracając z miasta Ś-go Augustyna, wylądował tego dnia u tamy w Camdless-Bay. Jakkolwiek był to słaby ślad, James Burbank z Edwardem Carrolem oraz dwoma murzynami, natychmiast wsiadłszy w czółno, popłynęli w górę rzeki i zbadali wysepkę jakoteż kilka chat rybackich, które zdawały się od pewnego czasu niezamieszkane na wyspie, w nieprzebrodzonych prawie gąszczach nie znaleźli śladów ludzkich; na wybrzeżu nic nie wskazywało, żeby jaki statek przybijał tam, Squambo nie pokazywał się nigdzie. Jeśli krążył do koła tej wysepki, to prawdopodobnie nie wysiadał na nią wcale. Ta wycieczka była więc bezowocną, tak samo, jak tyle innych. Trzeba było powrócić do plantacyi z tem przekonaniem, że raz jeszcze weszło się na fałszywy trop. Tegoż wieczora James Burbank, Walter Stannard i Edward Carrol siedząc w halli, rozmawiali o swych daremnych poszukiwaniach; około 9-tej miss Alicya pozostawiwszy w pokoju panią Burbankową na wpół drzemiącą, przyłączyła się do tej gromadki, aby się dowiedzieć o skutku ostatnich poszukiwań. Zanosiło się na dosyć ciemną noc; księżyc w pierwszej kwadrze, schował się za widnokręgiem, głęboka cisza ogarniała Castle-House, plantacyą i całe łożysko rzeki. Garstka murzynów, pomieszczona w oficynach, zaczynała usypiać, kiedy naraz przerwały ciszę dalekie wrzaski i wystrzały ogni sztucznych, dochodzących z Jacksonville, gdzie hałaśliwie obchodzono powodzenie Południowców. Echo tej wrzawy odbijające się w halli, odnawiało boleść w rodzinie Burbanków. – Trzeba się dowiedzieć co się dzieje. Czy federaliści nie zrzekli się czasem zamysłów swoich co do Florydy, – powiedział Edward Carrol. – Masz racyą, – odrzekł Stannard. Niepodobna żyć w takiej niepewności! – Dobrze, – nie dalej jak jutro, pojadę do Fernadiny… i dowiem się tam… W tej chwili zapukano z lekka do głównej bramy Castle-House, od strony alei, wiodącej do wybrzeża rzeki Saint-John. Miss Alicya z okrzykiem chciała biedz ku bramie daremnie powstrzymywana przez Jamesa Burbanka. Ponieważ nikt nie odpowiedział, na pukanie, ponowiło się jeszcze tym razem wyraźniej.